thelastsovereignfandomcom-20200214-history
Nalili
The princess of the Orgasmic Empire, she is given to Simon by her mother in order to make her a successful succubus. Story Nalili is the Empress's daughter. Simon meet her during his path on day 28.The exact date can be a bit later if Simon was executing a multi-day task. She is, by the Empress's own admission, more than a bit spoiled. She is placed in Simon's charge to teach her a little maturity, although there are other reasons at play as well. Despite their cool relationship, Nalili and Esthara do in fact care for one another but Esthara's status as a shard holder makes it impossible for them to have a normal, by succubi standards, relationship. This in part is one of the reasons that Nalili is given to Simon as a servant, in order to experience the world and grow as a succubus. Personality Nalili's personality initially starts off as seemingly a stereotypical spoiled princess. Immediately after Simon learns that she is mostly putting on this show for the Empress's benefit and is actually relatively naive. She has little idea how other people live and is unconcerned with much of day-to-day life. She has been slumming it in town for a while now, but is completely oblivious to the fact that everyone she meets knows this and just plays along with her. To her credit, when she learns this, she recovers quickly from the revelation and is understanding of the reasons behind it. Her relationship among the harem is that of the little sister desiring to learn from them, both in combat and the difference between succubi and human culture. This leads to obvious culture clashes especially with Carina with specific regards to sexual norms, though she does get along better with Aka, Hilstara and Varia due to training with them. She is also flummoxed as to Robin's unwillingness to pursue a relationship with Simon, but is understanding that it's a human thing. She does get frustrated when Simon has little sexual encounters during political situations and bores easily during the Summit, but is respectful, if grudgingly, to their importance. Unlike most Sucuubi, Nalili prefers direct combat and has learned how to incorporate Lust magic with physical blows and as such is more robust than Yarra and Qum. Skills Starting equipment Weapon: Sexy SwordOnly she can wield this weapon. *'Swords' Offhand: None *'Sexual tools' *'Shields' Headgear: Defensive Collar *'Sexy stuff for above the shoulders' *'Helms' Bodygear: None *'Sexy (under)wear' *'Armor' Accessory: Charm of Lust *'Sexual accessories' Tactics Once you train her properly, she has a group wide physical attack similar to Kai's called Cleavage. The ability to self buff her atk/def via combat masturbation ensures she's effectively several levels faster than expected. Her focus on turning those masturbation into offensive techniques then makes her very self sustaining resource wise. The max level from Simon's path is 14 if you do everything instead of leveling her up (you can reach level 16 by Spar/Training events), but she is still quite powerful for being that outclassed by the enemies: Nalili has high offensive stats (ATK, AGI, MAG) and moderate defensive stats (DEF, MDEF). Kind of interesting that she gets high MAG as well despite nothing in the current release that really takes advantage of it (except I guess combat masturbation, at a really really low multiplier). Her attacks are lust-fueled, so the buttplug is a good option for her if she is not taking too much damage. Add to that a few other items to boost attack and /or defense (not MAG; she doesn't use it) and you should find her useful in most battles. Her Lust gain is unique in that she gains +5 lust for any enemy that she damages, this can proc on different enemies if she does an aoe. This lust gain doesn't apply if her attack is blocked. Discipline events There are five eventsSource. that build Nalili's discipline and make her less spoiled and selfish as a future ruler: #Defend the guard instead of agreeing with Nalili to teach her to connect to people. #Do a day's work moving crates at the docks to teach her about hardship and the value of work. #Do well enough on the eight office tasks that the succubi thank you personally to teach her about the rewards of boring work. (In other words, get the Office Orgy h-scene.) #After visiting the brothel or the arena and learning that the owners know exactly who she is, go back to her room and tell her about them to teach her about skepticism. #When the Empress leaves there is a room with several succubi discussing emigration, allowing Simon and Nalili to sit in on the discussion and teach her about leadership. The conversation is slightly different if they have it after Nalili learns that Simon is an Incubus king. Note that this means you will have a relationship score 3 points lower than you could, since you take a penalty for doing manual labor and you don't get the bonus for agreeing with Nalili when dealing with her guard. You're still better off doing them since you can get her Cleavage sooner, it makes Esthera happy, and Nalili's easy to raise anyway (especially if you're reading the wiki!). The conversation after beating the smuggler succubus doesn't grant a maturity point, despite appearances. Affection gains At the end of Simon's route: :5 maturity: Nalili, Esthera :3 maturity: Nalili, Esthera :1 maturity: Nalili, Esthera Personal trainer On the way back from the Ardford summit, Nalili will express a desire to catch up with the others and will ask Simon who she should train with. Depending on his answer it will determine what RP bonuses both she and her trainer get, and also determines what stat boosts she gains, how much XP she earns, what special attacks she learns, and what conversation Simon has with her once back at Janine's retreat. * Aka: 25000 XP, +5 Attack, +5 Agility, learns Aka's Piercing Stab. Nalili likes Aka but their time is cut short by Aka's transformation. * Hilstara: 35000 XP, +5 Defense, +5 Magic Defense, learns Hilstara's Bash. Nalili learns a lot and also enjoys the opportunity to admire Hilstara's body. * Varia (reshaped): 30000 XP, +5 Attack, + 5 Luck, learns Varia's Wild Blow. Nalili warms up to Varia more than she thought she would. * Varia (dominated): 20000 XP, +10 Luck, learns Varia's Wild Blow. Nalili does not like this version of Varia because she's too stiff. Nalili's trainer also gains +2 to her own Magic Defense from training with Nalili, regardless of what stat or attack she teaches to Nalili. Relationship points Maximum affection is 100, at which you can have a conversation with the harem girl that will lock her affection there. The key to improve your relationship with her is to understand that she is basically a lonely child with a deficit of attention and she has very few people that just listen to her. So try to speak with her and in general do actions that makes her feel special. Base Value: 20. * long conversation about Simon's history, OR for short conversation, OR telling nothing. * conversation in her room about Esthera's feelings toward her. * conversation in her room about failure to hide her identity and fakeness of her city relationships. * agreeing when she tells her personal guard not to ruin her fun. Not recommended.Due to closing off full Nalili maturity points and other benefits of defending the guard. * completing all palace appeals and office tasks and getting the Office Orgy scene. * defeating crystal-assisted Nalili after she learns Cleavage. * teaching Simon Unified Strike. * moving boxes in the city. (But recommended for +1 Nalili maturity point.) * conversation in bordello about not being allowed to fuck her. * resisting fucking her with Esthera gone, OR for additionally reprimanding her. (+1 may be suboptimal however.Some useful activities are only available after fucking Nalili, and time is limited. Besides, you'll miss her titfuck scene.) * first fuck IF done during Simon's route, OR otherwise. * conversation detailing Simon's harem. * first bath+massage after fucking. *Up to from final Nalili maturity score at the end of Simon's route. (Can only be up to +4 if you agreed with Nalili about guard.) * getting the Nalili Double Team scene. * observing Carina-Nalili conversation at rest stop. * voting YES to war with the Incubus King, OR voting NO. * defeating Unperson motion. * War Vaults opened. * buying the deeds to Vinario (at any cost). * getting all 4 Ardford threesome scenes and thus the Ardford Orgy scene. * telling her to train with Simon then Aka, OR Simon then Hilstara OR Simon then reshaped-Varia, OR Simon then dominated-Varia, OR Aka, OR Hilstara, OR reshaped-Varia, OR dominated-Varia. *Unmissable from chapter 3 start. * if after the Battle of Yhilin Simon says about victory: "victory was crushing", OR "sound victory", OR "decent victory", OR "we struggled". * siding with Lynine after freeing elven queens. * Yarra + Qum + Nalili sex scene (in king's bedroom after elven forests). * funding brothel petition. * funding succubus immigration petition. * funding succubus trade integration petition. * funding national succubus trade integration petition. * visiting reopened fighting ring. * funding sexual combat ring. * unmissable Comforting Simon after he sees Wynn's shrine. Maximum legit value: 100 (+51 leeway). Affection titles Before fucking: *0 - Spoiled Princess *25 - Intrigued Princess After fucking: *0 - Spoiled Princess *25 - Princess Follower *50 - Princess Slave *75 - Princess Lover *100 - Daddy's Princess Special notes *Go ahead and bang her first chance you get, the Empress is using reverse psychology on you. Also, she's a succubus for crying out loud. *She starts combat with only 5 SP, but gains 5 SP per turn and 5 SP per successful hit. *Both her weapon and her armor are customized items, as fitting for a princess. *She has no illusion spells to make her look like a human, unlike many succubi. Scenes * Nalili First Time - Agree to fuck Nalili. Unmissable: If you don't do it during Simon's route, the game will require it at the reunion. * Nalili Titjob - Fuck Nalili while Esthera is at the Gathering, and this scene will happen at the end of that period. * Nalili Double Team - End of Simon's route, with 50 relationship and 20 'Esthera mood'. * 69 - On demand in base situations with 50 relationship. * Pamper - On demand in base situations with 75 relationship. * Tentacles - On demand in base situations with 100 relationship. * Comforting Simon - Aka, Nalili and Carina comfort Simon in Wynn's house after he learns some unpleasant facts. Unmissable. References Category:Harem members Category:Party members Category:Characters